Aishiteru
by Sama-san
Summary: I suck at summaries like everyone else so the run down is what if Sakura did have a bloodline limit and it was tied to her other personality? Read and Review! Will reveal pairings later!
1. Bad Dreams Bad Morning

**Alright ppl this is a revised chappie of the original one cause for one it was too bold and probably hard to read, this one should be easier. And I changed the person who died cause the before person was gettin a lil too complicated so this simplifies things a little and takes you into Sakura's inner madness (I hope! ). Read and review**

* * *

**Bad Dreams…Bad Mornings**

_**She cried in long heart-wrenching wails, her tiny hands were curled into bloodied fists that did nothing to stop the tears from flowing down her red cheeks.**_

"**_Botan" she whispered hoarsely. She looked down at her sister; his eyes were vacant and dulled form their usual glossy green…her eyes landed on the gaping bloody hole in her little chest, the image blurred as fresh tears spilled down like waterfalls._**

"_**IT'S YOUR FAULT! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"**_

"_**MONSTER!"**_

"_**It wasn't my fault!" she blubbered, her green eyes whipping wildly into the darkness "I didn't mean to!"**_

_**She took her fists away from her eyes and she was staring at herself on the other side of Botan's dead body except the eyes held a certain madness in them. The girl brought her bloodied hands to her face and spread the blood over her cheek smiling maniacally "Just admit it" she purred "You loved the feel of blood on your hands" **_

Sakura shot up her green eyes wild with fear she was drenched in sweat and gasped for air. Slowly she calmed down, whipping off her covers exposing her hot skin to the cool air 'Its been 6 years since it happened and I still have those nightmares' she thought as she rose from bed. Sakura made her way to the bathroom tripping over a stray kimono in her path.

"Sakura! I heard a thud…are you up?" asked a cheerful voice outside her door

"Yes Aunt Natsue" she mumbled sleepily.

The shoji opened and a woman in her early 30's with long black hair put into a bun, she wore a green kimono with a plum blossom design and a concerned look in her brown eyes "Are you okay? Did you have that dream again?"

Sakura merely nodded and crawled the rest of the way to the bathroom "I don't think that nightmare will ever go away" she mumbled

Sakura turned around and paled as she saw her Aunt slumped on the shoji "…b-but I mean maybe it will go away in ti…"

"I'M SORRY! IF ONLY I COMFORTED YOU MORE! I FAILED YOU AS AN AUNT! YOU HEAR THAT WORLD I'M NOT FIT TO CARE FOR CHILDREN! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" she screamed, ripping her hair out of its perfect bun.

Sakura sweat dropped "Its okay Auntie Natsue"

Sakura pulled on some white carpris and a red zip up jacket with the Haruno clan symbol on the back over a mesh top shirt she finished by putting on black gloves. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and frowned, if she pulled her hair back then that would give everyone a good glimpse of her huge forehead. Sakura growled and raked her hands through her pink hair in aggravation.

Natsue giggled at Sakura's dilemma and scooted over to Sakura's side "It will look better if you have it down" Natsue suggested brushing the soft pinks locks down to the small of her back.

"It gets in the way Auntie Natsue, I don't want my teammates to think the worst of me if I'm tripping all over myself cause of my hair! Why do I have such a huge forehead Auntie Natsue!"

"All the better to smash the faces of your opponents in, my dear" giggled Natsue

Sakura rolled her eyes "Very funny"

Natsue was thoughtful for a moment then an idea struck her, she smiled brushing her hair back except her bangs and took the hitae-ate off the vanity table tying it securely on. "There" Natsue cried triumphantly

Sakura rolled her eyes again and got on her ninja sandals **(A.N._I have no clue what those things are called_).**

"Sakura...I want you to please get along with your teammates whoever they might be, you don't have the advantage the others have. In the academy they know their classmates, so you must try and get along" Natsue smiled ruefully "Even if you want to pummel them into bloody pulps"

"Yes Auntie Natsue"

"Never be a show off with your abilities, you know some of your jutsu's haven't even taught in the academy"

"Yes Auntie Natsue" sighed Sakura exasperated; she hated these long lectures and was itching to go.

Natsue smiled at Sakura's impatience "One more thing" she gently grabbed Sakura's wrist her fingers rubbed the black and white bead bracelet "Just wanted to make sure you had it on, never let this come off okay"  
"I promise" Sakura whispered solemnly

* * *

_**Alright this is the first chappie, not very exciting but it gets better as it goes on hopefully you think so! Constructive flames are accepted, just hate flames will be used to bar-b-q! They give my ribs a nice mesquite flavor!  
Read and Review ppl!**_


	2. Team Cell 7

**Alright here is the next chapter...(duh!) Anyway yes there is some Furuba influences I honestly don't know how they got in there but they found a way (I love Ritsu and his mom attitudes) but its just seems to blend in there.  
There are some OOC's in here but I'm not apologizing for them and pairings will be made clear later! Enuff of my ramblin's and on wit the fic**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto!**

* * *

**Team Cell 7**

Sakura ran down to the alleyways of Konoha "Oh great, Iruka-sensei's gonna kill me for being late class!" she cried "Never again will I let Auntie Natsue do my hair!".

She heard a cry of pain come from one of the alleys; she stopped her run and peeked down the alley her fingers pressed against the dirty bricks of the house.

"You've been a pain in the ass ya know…what do you think you could accomplish stealing this from me?" a deep voice asked lightly. Sakura leaned closer that voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it.

The missing-nin said nothing but watched him with fear in their eyes.

"…Usually I would've cut off your fingers, but in your case…I'll make an exception" he nodded to his clones and they snickered shoving the kunai's into their throats repeated times.

Sakura held her hands to her mouth to keep the impending scream at bay as she heard their bodies fall to the dirty concrete with a sickening thud.

"Alright get rid of the bodies," he said to his clones and he smirked as they performed the hand seals and fire erupted on the bodies.

Sakura slowly backed away from the scene, but she accidentally backed into a trashcan that fell over with a loud crash. The boy and his clones heads shot up "Who's there!" he shouted. She bolted and he growled, "Go get 'em!" he ordered, one of the clones nodded "Yeah boss"

The only things she could here was the pounding of her own heart and her feet pounding on the asphalt. Sakura felt chakra behind her and she pumped more chakra into her legs, she jumped onto the rooftops in hopes of loosing her pursuer but he was hot on her trail. Desperate, she hid behind an air vent, her pursuer landed on her rooftop.

"Come out…Come out wherever you are" he said in a sing-song voice, "I won't hurt you" she could almost see him smirking "…much"

Sakura gulped as she drew out a kunai squeezing the life out of the hilt 'Please don't come over here' she prayed silently 'Please don't come over here!'

"Well…well…look who we have here…"Sakura looked up slowly and gasped…Naruto Uzumaki!

He reached out to grab her but she rolled away, the clone smirked "It's alright, my boss just wants ta talk to ya about what you saw"

"I-I-I didn't s-see a-anything," stammered Sakura

"Somehow I highly doubt that" the clone raced toward her, his hand outstretched she tried to dance out the way but he grabbed her hitae-ate "Just come on…" he cut off as Sakura wrenched herself out of the hitae-ate. He sighed "I guess we're gonna do this the hard way huh?"

The clone raced toward her his fists raised, "**_Let me take care of it_**" a voice in the back of her mind hissed. Everything went black…when she opened her eyes the clone was grabbing at his neck, which was sliced open and his bloodied chest, she swallowed thickly dropping her kunai. Sakura sensed Naruto's chakra coming in fast; quickly she jumped off the building and fled the scene.

Naruto landed on the rooftop he walked to his clone, which was now bleeding all over the place. His eyes surveyed the damage '**Well this was overkill**' he thought, the clone disappeared leaving the hitae-ate. Naruto picked up the hitae-ate and a smirk spread over his face '**Interesting…**'

Sakura entered her school and every one was busy chatting excitedly about how they finally passed and were on their way to be a real ninja but she ignored them, she had seen Naruto murder someone and even worse he was in her class…what was he going to do when he found out? She touched her hair absently, it was only a matter of time, she left her hitae-ate back in the clones grip and he would notice she would be the only one who didn't have it on.

"Hey Forehead!"

Sakura roused from her paranoid thoughts and mentally cursed seeing Ino, who used to be her friend until she got tired of always being in Ino's shadow. Ino thought that Sakura liked Sasuke too and deemed them rivals _'_**As if I would care about a freakin human ice cube**_' _Sakura thought when Ino was in front of her.

"What do you want Ino-pig?" Sakura growled

"Ha, you'll be sorry when Sasuke ends up being my teammate!" Ino shouted "Forehead!"

Sakura rolled her eyes "How many times must I repeat this! I don't like Sasuke!"

"Yeah and I'm a freakin' Hokage!" Ino said sarcastically

Sakura got a menacing look in her eyes that shut Ino up "**_Shut up you annoying squealing pig!_**" she brushed passed her not sparing a second glance

Sakura entered the classroom her thoughts still back on Naruto, well he wouldn't try to attack her now she was in a crowded place and he wouldn't jeopardize his position as a ninja…Sakura's train of thought stopped as she looked up to see the last person she wanted to see…Naruto Uzumaki.

It seemed all time stopped and was it just her or was the room getting a little cramped, a thousand options ran through her mind; she could run…but he would come after her, she could try to avoid him with all she was worth…he could still confront her, did she say she could run? Sakura looked for an empty seat away from him and she cursed her luck when none was to be found, taking a deep breath she schooled her face into a calm façade and climbed the steps to the seat "Could I get passed you?" she asked timidly.

Naruto smirked, she had to be the one since her hitae-ate was missing. He watched her little ordeal from his seat, Sakura Haruno or more affectionately known as 'Forehead' was the class Valedictorian. She was also the his favorite torture victim when they were younger, and he knew there was no way she could beat his clones unless she was hiding something. He pushed his seat back so she could get past as she moved passed him he put up his leg to block her way.

"Uzumaki-san, c-could you please move?" she asked trying to keep her voice steady

"Your hitae-ate"

Sakura started trembling at its very mention "Hitae-ate?" she croaked

"Where's your hitae-ate? Iruka-sensei will send you home if you don't have it" he smiled smugly "Even if you are his favorite"

"O-Oh my h-h-hitae-ate…I-I didn't notice it fell off…" she stated nervously "I-I guess I-I am a klutz"

Naruto continued to study her and she squirmed under his scrutiny; she was actually kinda cute, she was still too young to have any defining womanly assets but she had a cute face, and possessed the trait of the Haruno women…pink hair and green eyes.

As he pulled her hitae-ate out all the color drained from her face, she put on a shaky smile and it took all her will power not to faint "M-My hitae-ate! You found it…w-where was it?"

"On the roofs" he said nonchalantly "Do you normally run around on rooftops?"

Sakura shook her head vigorously, "N-No today was my first time, I thought I was gonna be late a-and I w-went up there to avoid tr-traffic"

Naruto's blue eyes flicked from her pale face to her hand that was flexing like mad; if she got nervous enough he might have a sliced neck as well. Smirking he held the hitae-ate open and gestured for her to come closer; swallowing thickly she complied leaning forward slightly. Naruto wrapped the hitae-ate around her hair making sure his fingers brushed along her skin noting with pleasure the cherry tinge her cheeks showed off. He tied the hitae-ate firmly then dragged his fingers over her cheeks "Make sure you don't loose it again"

Blushing she nodded and made her way passed him to sit down, he watched her out the corner of his eye.

"Alright class, shut up and settle down." Iruka shouted over the noise as he entered the class. Eventually a hush fell over the room and he began "From this day on you are not mere students of ninjustsu, but full-fledged shinobi. However, among the ranks of ninja you are the lowest of the low, your greatest challenge still lies ahead"

"The next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of our village. We will begin by dividing you up into three man cells were you will be monitored by Jounin, a more senior ninja, who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with various assignments"

"I've made the selections so that your teams will be equal," announced Iruka, the whole class groaned, he ignored them and read down the list "Next, cell number seven…um…Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke"

Naruto growled "Iruka-sensei!" he shouted "Why are you putting me with Sasuke-teme!"

Iruka frowned "Its a matter of balance Naruto!"

"Just don't drag me down…dobe!" Sasuke said with a smirk

"Go to hell Sasuke-teme!" roared Naruto trying to get around Sakura so he could strangle Sasuke

"Please don't fight!" pleaded Sakura trying to hold Naruto back

Naruto shrugged off Sakura's grip and jumped on the desk glaring down at Sasuke "Say it to my face! I dare you!" he growled.

"Get lost!" hissed Sasuke, both boys glared at each other; electricity sparked between their eyes, suddenly a guy in front of Naruto pushed him. "Oh hey sorry." He said without looking.

Sakura stared shocked as well as all of Sasuke fan club members; the boy who had pushed Naruto had accidentally shoved them into…kissing each other.

"AH, POISON, MY MOUTH IS RUINED!" Naruto screamed

"NARUTO, YOU PIECE OF CRAP, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sasuke shouted gagging

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura laughed in her chair then fell out of it.

Sakura frowned as she drank her milk, how could this day get any worse? She now was on the same team as the resident ice cube and her tormentor for most of her life. A determined look set on her face, she would have to deal with them unless she wanted to be stronger, **'Strong enough for both of us…**'someone interrupted her thoughts pushing her head forward and milk splashed on her face.

"I can't believe I'm on a team with you. If I was a rogue ninja you would be dead by now"

Sakura turned around and frowned "Then don't take your frustrations on me Uzumaki-san"

Naruto smirked "Don't you remember Forehead-chan?" he licked the milk mustache off her upper lip and smirked wider at her as she tried to scoot away from him blushing furiously "You are someone I let my frustrations on" (**A.N. Naruto's so bad! Just how I like 'em**)

"Go away Naruto" she pleaded as she cleaned the rest of the milk from her face.

"I have a work anyway, but I'll be back later" he grinned cheekily as he waved "See ya teammate"

Sakura slumped resting her head on her knees; yup she was doomed with them as her teammates.

When everyone came back that afternoon everyone met their sensei's and were already gone, it was just Sakura and Sasuke in the room waiting, Sakura didn't try to talk to him he was normally silent in class and only said something when he absolutely had to. (**A.N. I hate when Sakura is so gaga on Sasuke, but no Sasuke bashin' I promise**)

The door opened and the two looked up expecting to see their sensei but instead saw Naruto smiling smugly.

"Where have you been? Your late" Sakura said as she watched Naruto walk up to them.

"Sorry, I had work to do..." Naruto exclaimed as he smirked, his eyes flickered a slight red tint, and then it was gone. Sakura blinked a few times, thinking she was seeing things. "Besides, our sensei isn't here yet anyway"

"So is work so tough that you were late?" Sasuke asked never taking his eyes from the chalkboard. Naruto leaned forward a bit with his hands in his pockets. He smirked again as he spoke.

"Yeah...work is murder..." Naruto laughed cruelly, tilting his head back slightly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed "I bet it is"

Sakura stayed silent remembering what he did to those men in the alley.

Naruto slammed a kunai into the floor tying some wire to it, pulling it across the floor "Uzumaki-san...what are you doing?" asked Sakura eyeing the wire suspiciously. Naruto smirked as he slammed another kunai into the floor and tied the other end of the wire to it "Just giving your new sensei a present for being late!"

"Uzumaki-san how would an elite ninja fall for that..." she was cut off when the door slid open and a man with wild silver hair, the hitae-ate covering his left eye, and a mask over his face. He took a step inside he tripped on the wire and fell flat on his face, Naruto openly laughed while Sakura giggled behind her hand. The man brought his legs under him and squatted studying each of them. His visible eye crinkled upward "I'd say my first impression of you...its safe to say that I hate you all!"  
The three sweatdropped.

" I'm Hatake Kakashi, your Jounin sensei." He stated, practically smirked at their gaping faces.

"Hm." Kakashi sniffed out as he looked around the room. "A bit stuffy in here. Let's go outside." He motioned his hand waving to them to follow him.

Not seeing that they could do anything else, the three pre-teens followed the older male to the outside, atop of a balcony. Leaning against the railing, he gave them all another look over.

"Ok." He began to the kids that sat on the steps. "I want you all to tell me about yourselves."

"Why in the hell should we do that?" Naruto asked, to which his teacher only answered with a shrug. "A sensei should know his students, tell me what you like and dislike, your hobbies, ambitions, dreams. Things like that."

They all gave a nod of their head and Naruto began, "Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm thirteen years old; I like justice, heavy metal bands, rock bands, ramen…and pretty girls like Sakura…" he smirked when she blushed "…I hate it when people bitch at me and Sasuke-teme, my dream is to be the Hokage."

Sasuke growled at him andSakura tried to avoid his eyes, with their sensei giving off a heavy sigh. '**I don't think the village would survive having him as Hokage**,' looking to the brooding male he raised an eyebrow signaling him to start.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke, thirteen years old. I don't like many things, and I dislike most things such as Uzumaki and Forehead." The two growled at Sasuke and Naruto was ready to strangle him when Sasuke continued.

"I have no damn dream, however, I have an ambition to kill a certain man and revive my clan."

Kakashi stared dully at him, '**Go figure. Of course he would be a bit mental since the massacre, but damn.**' He thought rolling his eyes at the boy's frigid attitude.

"And finally our little lady." He chirped to the girl, who smiled at him warily. She still was freaked out he grabbed her like that.

"Well, ok…I'm Haruno Sakura, and I'm twelve years old. My hobbies are shoji. I like milk and vanilla ice cream. I don't like…well never mind," she thought for a moment before continuing "…my dream is…none of your business"

"And why is that?" asked Sasuke mockingly, shifting his eyes from Kakashi to Sakura, "Are you trying to kill someone as well?"

That warning flashed in her eyes hard and cold that Sasuke visibly flinched "**_As I said before, its none of your business_**"

Kakashi didn't miss the exchange and his eyes narrowed, there was more to his students than met the eye. He feigned a tired sigh "That's enough you three. Ok, now-" He was cut off when Sakura raised her hand, he nodded acknowledging her to speak.

"That's not fair! You haven't said one thing about yourself!" She whined with a cute pout. Kakashi's eye crinkled upward again "I take back what I said about you...you're very cute!"

_'Isn't that illegal for him to say that?'_ thought both Sasuke and Naruto sweatdropping.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, twenty-six years old. I have many hobbies that I don't feel like telling you, as well as things I like and things I dislike. I'm perfectly balanced."  
Naruto glared "He talked a lot but all we really learned was his name and his age" Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

Kakashi cleared his throat regaining the attention of his students "Now I believe we know each other a little better, formal training starts tomorrow"  
"So what are we doing? Shinobi mission?" asked Naruto, his interest piqued.

"The mission just involves the members of this cell", his students gave him questioning looks and he continued, "You'll be doing survival exercises"

"Why the hell would we do survival exercises?" asked Sasuke, slightly annoyed "That's all we ever did in school"  
"For once I agree with the ice cube, why waste our time on that?" Naruto grumbled.

"Its different from your other survival tests…" he smirked "You have to survive me. The test you're about to take has a 66 percent rate of failure". All three sweat dropped. "Meet at the practice field at 6 o'clock sharp and don't eat breakfast unless you enjoy throwing up" with that he left them to their own devices.

Slowly the three parted ways until they would meet tomorrow morning.

* * *

**Love it or hate it! Want it to burn in hell or be exalted to heaven! Tell me, without your reviews I cannot live...blah blah blah...  
There will be more Inner Sakura action in the next chappie! Promise!**


	3. Team 7 vs Kakashi sensei

**Well here's the third chappie and the introduction of...Inner Sakura (claps wildly). In any case I wanna thank all those who reviewed me, y'all had some good ideas and I will put them to use.  
To Hersheys Rocks** **for the bold and unbold advice, I went back and revised the two other chappie's so hopefully their easier to read  
To seta-girl for some Inner Sakura action idea's- thank you so much! (huggles)  
And to upspoiled rini, TypoNumber5, shamanic cherry,****XxXxkiss of deathXxXx** **for your enthusiasm and interest...Thank you (huggles all)  
****Alright...on with the chappie!

* * *

**

**Team 7 vs. Kakashi-sensei**

Sakura ran down the streets of Konoha trying to get to the training area before her sensei did; it was more difficult trying to get out of the housewith her father and her aunt arguing again and it was getting so bad she had to get out using her window.

"Naruto! Get back here!"

Sakura turned around to see Naruto running from some jounin '**I wonder what he did to have jounin chasing after him?**' she thought. Sakura moved to the side to get out of their way, but Naruto grabbed her hand and dragged her along with him.

"Hey let me go!" she cried, trying to free herself from his grip. He ignored her and dragged her into an alleyway, pushing her against the wall, "What the…" Naruto put a hand over her mouth and looked her straight in the eye; she shrank from the intensity of his cold blue gaze.

"Keep shouting and I'll be in a shitload of trouble, which means you will too. So keep quiet," he ordered.Sakura nodded meekly.

They stayed like that for a few moments then voices floated into the alleyway; Naruto pushed closer into Sakura's body his hand still over her mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut not wanting to acknowledge their proximity or their present situation.

"Did you find him yet!"

"No he gave us the slip again, damned prodigies! Too smart for their own damned good"

"Keep looking for him, once you find him orders are to bring him to the Hokage. Don't hurt him but feel free to rough him up a bit"

The voices faded into the background only when they were gone did Naruto relax "Damn I thought they would never leave" he took his hand from Sakura's mouth.

Sakura licked her lips and Naruto's eyes immediately trained to them. "Ummm…Naruto, there gone so could you move?" she asked timidly

"Why?" asked Naruto huskily. He moved closer to her, his forehead tapping her own.

"Ummm…" she mumbled, she was having a hard time thinking cause Naruto was so close and was she imagining things or was his lips moving closer. "Why were those jounin chasing you?" she blurted out

Naruto smirked and pushed himself of her "Why don't you see for your self?" he gestured out the alley.

Sakura quickly moved away from him and peeked out the alley, her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open in shock.

"Beautiful ain't it?"

"You defaced the Hokage Monument! That's treason Uzumaki-san!" Explicits and lewd images were drawn all over the faces, even on the Fourth Hokage.

Naruto shrugged "You people don't know how to appreciate good art" he surveyed his work and smirked "I think that I might rival Picasso or somethin'"

"You could've had at least some decency and not drew over the Yondaime's face, he's your father!"Sakura cried. (**A/N: Yea, Naruto already knows who his daddy is. I'm sorry I put it so early but its so damned obvious**)

Naruto glared at her and Sakura winced at his icy blue eyes "I could care less about that fucker, he went and died on me and…" he growled as he held his side.

Sakura rushed to his side hugging his arm "He still is your father, Uzumaki-san"

Naruto rolled his eyes as she shook her off "Whatever" he smirked devilishly and encircled around her waist "And what have I told you about calling Uzumaki-san? Its Naruto-kun to you.So I shall escort you to the training grounds"

Sakura desperately tried break his grip, she tried to inconspicuously pull out a kunai to stab his hand with but Naruto gave her a glare that sent unpleasant shivers down her spine.

"Before you even think of pulling that kunai on me, I'll have taken it and shredded all your clothes off" he growled maliciously

Sakura slumped into Naruto's hold in defeat "You're evil"

"I know"

_Five hours later…_

"Good morning class!" said Kakashi cheerily, waving to his students.

"YOUR LATE" shouted Naruto and Sakura in unison.

Kakashi tilted his head in mock thought "I was saving an old lady from getting hit by a run away carriage…"

"YOU LIAR!"

"Actually I was held up by the Hokage...it seems that someone decided to do a paint job on the Hokage monument..." he eye landed on Naruto, who merely shrugged "...so after you fail my test, both you and Sakura go and clean it up"  
Naruto growled "Listen! Forehead has nothin' to do wit that! Just me!"

Kakashi shrugged as he set a little kitchen alarm on a tree stump and pressed the button "I've set this alarm to go off at noon" he held up two bells "I have here two small bells…your challenge is to try and take these from me before the timer goes off"

"This is gonna be pretty easy" Naruto said smirking "You couldn't even dodge Forehead's punch"

Kakashi sighed, "Arrogance will lead you no where, you dobe."

Naruto twitched "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLIN A DOBE!"

Kakashi sighed again, "With the way you act you'll never become the villages Kage." Naruto growled and before anyone could blink he took out a kunai and was about to throw it at Kakashi, suddenly their sensei was behind Naruto holding onto the arm that held the kunai towards Naruto's neck "Hang on, I didn't say go."

'**He's fast, so this is an elite shinobi**_'_ Sasuke thought,

Sakura squirmed '**Oh just great**_'_

"Good; you were aiming to kill me. That means you're now showing me some respect." he said letting go "Now, you may begin."

Hai!" The all cried out as they got in ready position. His hand reaching back into his pocket and pulled out a book.

Blinking Sakura leaned over tilting her head, trying to see the cover. "Icha Icha Paradise? What's that?" She asked innocently making Sasuke and Naruto gag.

"You're gonna read that _book_ while we fightin' you?" Naruto snapped, earning Sakura's attention. "You know what that is?" she asked pointing to it.

Naruto snorted as he glared at the book, "Duh." Looking up at him she placed her hands behind her back her head tilted to the side "Tell me!" she ordered.

Naruto smirked "Better yet I could show you…"

There was a poof and Naruto felt a pain in the back of his head, he yelped and grabbed his head in agony. "Don't corrupt her innocence's by 'explaining' what this book is about" Kakashi teased as he once again gave her pat on the head, which Sakura pushed away.

"Well what are you waiting on? I said begin" Kakashi said waving them away.

"Uhhh…guys maybe we should…" began Sakura but Naruto and Sasuke had already disappeared into the forest, she frowned "Idiots!" and she too disappeared.

Sakurahuffed as she settled down into a bush watching her sensei reading the book, giggling ever so often, 'I wanna know what its about' she thought then she shook her head, she had to get focused '**There is no way we can win against Kakashi-sensei, he's a freakin' jounin and probably ex-ANBU. Maybe if we…**' she shook her head '**No those idiots have ego's the size of the Hokage monument, it would take a miracle to make them work together!**'

Her thoughts were cut short when she saw Sasuke fighting Kakashi, quickly she moved from her hiding place to a tree to get closer. Sakura moved her hands into a jutsu when Naruto bulldozed passed her almost knocking her out of the tree "Naruto!" hissed Sakura "Watch where you're going!"

Naruto paid her no attention as he attacked Kakashi with his army of clones; Both Sasuke and Naruto seemed to be holding their own against Kakashi but they were also attacking with no unity and strategy, Naruto pushed Sasuke out the way and punched Kakashi but he blocked it, he kicked him but Kakashi blocked hit again flipping him upside down. Naruto smirked and reached for the bell, Kakashi's eyes widened and he quickly jumped away before he could grab them.

'**Well that was interesting, I can't read Icha Icha Paradise while we're fighting**' he thought

Sasuke growled and formed hand seals. Kakashi eyes widened again '**That skills is beyond the capacity of any novice…his chakra shouldn't have developed enough yet to perform it!**'

Sasuke brought his hand to his lips "KATON GOUKAKYOU NO JUTSU" he blew fire out his hand and at Kakashi, when he stopped, Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

Sakurablinked "Where did he go?" she whispered a loud. Suddenly two hands reached out from the ground "DOTON: SHINJU ZANSHU NO JUTSU!" the hands dragged Sasuke and Naruto underground with only their heads sticking out.  
Kakashi sauntered to the boys and knelt to their level "Ya know you were right when you said you were a head and shoulder above your teammate" he rose and resumed reading his Icha Icha Paradise "Speaking of which I have yet to see the little lady" then he disappeared.

Sakura scanned the forest for Kakashi's chakra and growled he cloaked it. She swiftly performed the hand seals "GINHASUME NO JUTSU!" when Sakura opened her eyes they were silver and outlined like a lotus flower, she looked around the now black and silver outlined world, the chakra lines clearly visible to her now. Sakura scanned the forest again and this time clearly saw Kakashi's chakra she did another set of hand seals "BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" she cried her clone appeared in a puff of smoke, she sent it out to distract Kakashi while she snuck down to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Are you alright?" she asked timidly.

"Other than the fact that we got our asses handed to us and were stuck 6 feet into the ground, we're fuckin great!" growled Naruto, being tricked like that seriously pissed him off.  
"I'll take that as a yes" said Sakura frowning and knelt next to Sasuke and began to dig him out.

"What the hell are you doing!" demanded Sasuke

Sakurasighed exasperated "Digging you both out, what else!"

"You idiot you just gave your position to Kakashi!"

"I sent my clone out into the forest to, distract Kakashiso it should take him a good 10 minutes, plenty of time to dig you guys out", quickly she shifted the dirt away from Sasuke so she could at least get his shoulders visible "You two are idiots, what in the world made you think you could take on Kakashi all by yourselves?"

"That's big talk coming from someone who hasn't even fought him yet!" Naruto yelled

"Because I know when I'm over my head, think for a second will ya, how are three genin fresh out of the academy are going to take on a jounin and maybe ex-ANBU!"

Naruto and Sasuke scowled and turned away andSakura sighed and moved to help Naruto "That's what I thought, now maybe if we…"

"If you suggest that we work together I'll bust you in the mouth" Naruto spat, "There is no way I'm working with Ice Cube"

"There is no way I'm working with the dobe!"

"Oh yeah and what you're doing is working so much better" Sakura said sardonically "I mean why put us on a three-man cell to split us up?"

"You talk to much!"

"And you don't think enough! Please, if you help then I'll…make both of you lunch!"

Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder and she stiffened, when did he get behind her! "Wow you planned that all by yourself, I'm really impressed" Kakashi smirked "…but you still let your guard down"

Swiftly Sakura jumped out of Kakashi's reach, her hand in her kunai pouch and her eyes steadied on Kakashi

"Well little lady, your teammates believe that they are a shoulder above you. Would you like to test that theory"

Sakura scowled throwing three kunai's at him with exploding tags, Kakashi rolled his single eye as he dodged them "**How predictable**" he thought, they exploded and through the smoke Sakura's clones rushed at him fists raised Kakashi got rid of them easily then Sakura came through the smoke her kunai gripped in her hand, she moved to strike but Kakashi grabbed her hand, she kicked at his face but he grabbed her leg.

'**Dammit**' she swore.  
'**_Let me out, Sakura...Let me take care of him_**'. Sakura squelched down the voice and aimed another punch at his face, Kakashi dodged it too.

"Very impressive Sakura" complimented Kakashi "So young and you already know the Lotus eye jutsu's of your clan, however..." he threw her off "Your gonna have to do better than this!"

"I can and I WILL" shouted Sakura, chakra threads formed in her hands she threw them at Kakashi, they latched on.

Kakashi struggled against the chakra threads, cursing the Haruno's supurb chakra control.

She smirked jumping at Kakashi her hand outstretched for the bells, her smirk disappeared as she felt a hand grip her shoulder and fling her backward, she saw a flash of black hair before she went flying into the forest.

Kakashi relaxed as the chakra threads faded away he worked at the kink in his neck as he looked at Sasuke lazily "She did very well for someone 'below your level'. You still have 10 minutes left, what's your next move"  
Sasuke growled and attacked.

**'Where am I?'  
'_You just got knocked aside like by your so called 'teammates'...I'll take care of them Sakura' _**dark chakra surrounded Sakura's form and a manical smile spread over her lips.

Naruto and Sasuke were both on the ground panting, Sasuke looked up at their sensei and growled the man was still reading his damned Icha Icha Paradise **'He hasn't even broken a sweat yet' **

"Just 5 more minutes left and you can kiss your future's as shinobi good-bye"

Naruto and Sasuke made one final rush, their eyes were desperate and their fists raised. Someone grabbed them and flung them into nearby trees, once they recovered they were shocked to see it was Sakura.

**_"Sit tight boys...once I'm done with him"_** she turned around and smirked maliciously **_"I'm coming for you" _**her eyes, which were not the same shimmering emeralds but dead green cat-likeeyes that bore into their own and they visibly flinch.

_**"You ready Kakashi-sensei?"**_ she grinned sadistically.

"Hold on Sakura!" Sakura focused on Naruto lazily as he tried to lift himself off the ground "What the hell makes you think you can knock me aside!"  
Sakura disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto her hand clasped tightly around his neck "**_What made you think you could knock me aside!_**" she squeezed harder.

Sasuke quickly made the hand seals "KATON GOUKAKYOU NO JUTSU!" fire rushed toward the two, Sakura merely smirked and threw Naruto in the way of the fire. Sasuke quickly dispelled the jutsu and braced himself for impact, Naruto collided with Sasuke and they both fell painfully to the ground.

"**_So don't wanna wait?_**" she grinned sadistically again "**_Alright then lets go! I'll make quick work of you!_**"  
Sakura ran at them forming hand seals **_'HEBISUE NO JUTSU'_** eerie green chakra threads emerged from her fingertips, she flung them at Sasuke and Naruto, they tried to get away but the threads latched on, they could feel their lungs constrict no matterhow much they gasped forair Sakura's grin grew wider as she pulled the threads tighter.

"That's enough Sakura!"snapped Kakashi, his Icha Icha Paradise book long put up "Let them go!"  
Sakura laughed maniacally and pulled the threads even tighter **_"Come over here and make me Kakashi-sensei_**!"  
Kakashi raised the hitae-ate from over his eye revealing his sharingan eye,**'I was afraid of this...the Haruno bloodline limit...'** he raced toward aiming a punch at her face. Sakura released the threads from and whipped them at Kakashi he barely dodged them, he got underneath Sakura's guard and punched her in her chin knocking her out.

All of them panted watching Sakura warily, hoping that she wouldn't get up and sighed with relief when she didn't. An ominous bell rang through the training ground and Kakashi picked himself up and dusted himself off "Time's up!" he sang and both boys twitched again.

Naruto and Sasuke were seated on the ground while Sakura was tied to the post for safety's sake. Kakashi looked over his students one by one; "Well you all failed to get the bells" he began "...and you failed to use teamwork to achieve that goal. So what should I do with you?"  
Sasuke and Naruto just merely glared at the floor and Sakura was finally waking up.

Kakashi noticed Sakura waking up and his eye crinkled up into a smile "Nice of you to join us Sakura! We were just discussing what we was to be done with you since you failed the test"  
"What we failed!" cried Sakura, her eyes widened in surprise all fatigue forgotten for the moment.

"Yea cuz you went all psycho on us!" snapped Naruto "What the hell was that all about! You nearly killed us!"  
Sakura held her head down in shame "I'm sorry"

"Alright shut up you three" they looked at Kakashi, who still had that annoyingsmiling eye"I know exactly what to do with you. Unfortunately you're too interesting to turn away but you failed my test, there's one solution...Probation!"

He smirked at their gaping faces and continued "You'll be on Probation for three days and if on the third day you don't pass, then you will never become ninja"

They gave him a resigned growl, what choice did they have?

Kakashi cut the bonds on Sakura and grabbed Naruto by his collar "Be back here tomorrow at the same time, and don't eat any lunch" he looked behind at Naruto who struggled in his grip "You still have some cleaning to do" and he disappeared with a poof.

Sasuke left probably to let loose some steam in a different training field. Sakura slumped against the post a pained expression on her face and her knees clasped close to her body "**I can't believe I let her out again!**" tears fell from her eyes "**No more!**"

* * *

**Wow! This is a long one and that ending was not somethin I had really planned for, just kinda happened! Review ppl! Your my life blood, don't let me hemorrage to death!**


	4. I'm Sorry Guys!

ALRIGHT GUYS THIS IS PROBABLY THE LAST CHAPPIE I'M DOIN FOR AWHILE…I'M GONNA BE MOVIN THIS SUMMER AND THE MOVERS ARE LIKE COMIN OVER NEXT WEEK FOR OUR STUFF (COMPUTER INCLUDED )

ANYWHOO, THE NEXT TIME I'MA BE WRITIN' TO YA FROM THE SCENIC SAN ANTONIO, TEXAS (GO LONE STAR STATE! YEHAWWW!)

I WILL TRY MY BEST TO GET THE FOURTH AND MAYBE FIFTH CHAPPIE UP BUT I'M NOT MAKING ANY PROMISES!

LUV U GUYS AND I EXPECT TO SEE PLENTY OF REVIEW AND IDEAS OR I'MA HEMORRAGE! ()


End file.
